


Running With The Wolves

by liziscribbles



Series: Make Them Gold [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 500 years post-apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Horizon: Zero Dawn Fusion, Camping Boys With A Crush On Each Other, Forbidden Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Hunting Animals, NaNoWriMo 2018, dad cor, teenage promptis, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziscribbles/pseuds/liziscribbles
Summary: It's been eight years since Noctis met Prompto, and the boys have been meeting in secret once a week to spend time together.Things haven't been easy for them.  Not only do they have to hide their friendship from the citizens of Insomnia, but Cor, who is Prompto's father figure, also disapproves of their taboo friendship for entirely different reasons.  Still, they maintain and they spend as much time as possible together, whenever they get the chance.Plus, there's the awkward factor of their burgeoning crushes on each other.  Boy, it's tough to be teenagers.{Part two of my Horizon: Zero Dawn fusion}





	1. Chapter 1

For eight years, once a week, Noctis would walk the woods of Lucis searching for an often-changing spot to meet with Prompto. It didn't change because they were worried about being followed. Noctis wasn't too worried about that. His dad knew where he was going and who he was meeting with, and beyond the constant reminder that it was against the rules and the usual ban from doing it again, he never said much.

So, nothing ever changed. Every time he came home from the woods, his dad would punish him. No matter what, Noctis would go back out to the woods and meet Prompto at their meeting point the next week. The ban never stopped Noctis, and it never would. Gladio and Ignis would get on his case about obeying too, because it was "only a matter of time before someone other than your father catches on, and then you're in even bigger trouble." Noctis still didn't care. It wasn't even like his dad _wanted_ to have to ban him. His dad hated the laws against outcasts, and Noctis knew if he ever got caught, he wouldn't be in _too_ much trouble.

This week, they'd come full circle, and their meeting point was just outside the ruins where they'd met. They weren't going into any ruins this time, though. At least as far as Noctis knew. This time, the plan was for Noctis to stay the night at Prompto's place for the first time ever. He'd been there a ton of times. Enough to know how to get there without a map: past the tree that never bloomed, up the hill, to the west of the giant rock they'd drawn silly drawings on. He'd never stayed the night before, though. It would be fun. Every time they got together like this, they always spent most of the time listening to that weird music on Prompto's focus.

Noctis chuckled softly. They'd spent eight whole years searching for a focus for Noctis, too. They'd found two more ruins with all kinds of weird artifacts in them. Old bowls and cups—at least that was what they _looked_ like—and things that they couldn't even begin to understand or identify. Noctis had a massive collection of all the things they'd found, hidden in a locked trunk in his bedroom. All that stuff, and they _still_ hadn't been able to find another focus.

In the end, Noctis didn't really mind. Prompto deserved something special like that. He hadn't had much 'special' in his life, and he really seemed to love it. He used it in ways that Noctis couldn't even really understand most of the time. It made him a better hunter, a better gatherer, a better tracker... better at _everything_. Noctis thought it made Prompto just about the coolest person to ever exist, not that he wasn't already. He smiled to himself as he shouldered his pack and rounded the top of the hill separating him from the woods where he'd meet up with Prompto. The meeting place wasn't too far in, and he'd be able to see it from a little ways back because Prompto always made him a fire to signal where he was.

Sure enough, the very second he entered the woods, he spotted the bright orange crackle of the fire burning. Prompto wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Noctis knew he couldn't be far. He wouldn't leave the fire unattended.

Just the thought of hanging around with his friend again had him picking his step up.

When he reached the small clearing, he was surprised to find no Prompto. Prompto's pack was there, and there was plenty of other evidence of Prompto having been there recently... but no Prompto. Noctis arched his eyebrows, a little bit worried about his friend. Just because Noctis didn't care about Prompto's outcast status didn't mean that other people felt the same way. There were Insomnians and people from other villages, like Loqi, who thought outcasts didn't deserve to live. The thought was disgusting to Noctis, and at the moment pretty damn worrisome.

"Prom, you here?" Noctis called, craning his neck and trying to look around a nearby tree, in hopes that Prompto was just blocked from his field of vision.

A voice from over Noctis' head practically jumped him out of his skin. "Yeah! Up here! Sorry Noct, didn't hear you coming. Hang on a sec, I'm just..." The voice was unmistakable, and Noctis craned his head upward with a relieved smile on his face to get a look at his friend.

To Noctis' complete lack of surprise, Prompto sat in a high tree branch, his bowstring pulled taut and his head focused (and his focus focused, probably) singularly on something Noctis couldn't quite see. He heard the twang of the bowstring's release, and followed the arrow's path to a bear in the distance. Wow. If he hadn't been following the arrow, Noctis never would have seen it. That could've been pretty dangerous. As usual, Prompto was on it, keeping them both safe. Noctis smirked a little bit as Prompto lowered his bow, then jumped down from the tree branch.

He landed mere feet in front of Noctis, a wide smile on his face. "Hey!"

Noctis' own smile widened in response, and he raised a hand in a wave as he thrust his pack from his shoulder and wrapped his opposite arm around Prompto's shoulders. "Bear hunting, huh?"

Prompto laughed. "Wasn't planning on it," he admitted. "But while I was scanning the area for any new berries or plants, my focus saw the bear before I did, and I was like... 'let's not have a bear eat me and Noct while we're hanging out.'" He beckoned for Noctis to follow him to the bear. "But hey. Now we get to have a bear roast for dinner instead of the venison one Cor was making. He can't be mad about that."

With a slightly bitter laugh, Noctis shrugged as he followed behind Prompto. "He always finds a reason to be mad when I'm around." As he spoke, he gathered his skinning knife from his coat pocket.

Prompto hummed in response. "You know it's nothing against you, Noct," he reminded Noctis. "It's the stupid rules. For some reason, he doesn't think they're as dumb as they are. Either that or he does but he still follows them… I don't know which is worse."

Truthfully, both Noctis and Prompto had no real idea how Cor had figured out Noctis wasn't an outcast. The story they'd given Cor said that Noctis was an outcast from by the border of Lucis and Cleigne, and that they'd met when Prompto saved Noctis' life from a Nifilian bully. Not a _full-on_ lie, just a seventy-five percent one. Unfortunately, Cor had figured it out pretty quickly. Over the eight years of Noctis and Prompto's friendship, Cor had never spoken a single word to Noctis, and at this point, Noctis was convinced that he'd go to the grave never having heard a word from Cor.

"Someday, when the rules _do_ change, someone like you and someone like me will be able to be friends and not have to hide it," Noctis murmured to himself as he crouched down in front of the bear.

Grunting in response, Prompto yanked his arrow from the between the bear's eyes. "Would be nice. I wanna meet your friends. And your dad seems nice."

Noctis nodded. "I know my dad would like you, too. If these dumb rules weren't so..." He shook his head hard to dispel his train of thought. He was hanging out with Prompto. This wasn't the time to think of the dumb rules and how much he hated them.

"Anyway. I brought you some stuff from the Insomnia Bazaar for your bow. That resin stuff you wanted for your bow, and they had this bowstring that's supposed to be stronger than the wire you're using. They said it's... coated in some weird stuff that makes your arrows go further and hit harder." Noctis managed a smile as he started skinning the bear. "And if you want, I can take this pelt back to town when I go and have Iggy make you another coat. Didn't you rip the other one he made you last month?"

Prompto murmured a yes answer as he started pulling some of the edible meat from the bear. "Stupid jagged rocks. I tried to restitch it but I don't know how that Iggy guy _does_ it. It looks dumb the way I did it. It's all folded in that spot," he admitted, chuckling at his own expense.

With a shrug—because even knowing Ignis for all of his life, Noctis had never figured out exactly how Prompto did what he did—Noctis made quick work of finishing skinning the bear. "It's cool, because even though he knows who I'm bringing this stuff back for... he just does it. Doesn't ask any questions or anything."

"Sounds like a nice guy," Prompto smiled sadly as he wrapped the bear meat up in a cloth and picked it up to carry it back over to his pack.

Noctis gave a slightly embarrassed nod. "Yeah. Someday I'll convince him and Gladio to come out here with me. I know they want to," he insisted.

They deposited the meat and the pelt in their packs, and headed to the nearby stream to wash their hands and arms off.

There was silence between them, but not an uncomfortable silence. Just a friendly silence between two friends. It was funny, how quickly they'd gotten comfortable with each other. After their first meeting, it seemed like they'd gotten past all their weirdness and discomfort. The next time they met, they'd spent almost the whole time talking, telling one another their life stories and becoming the best friends they were that day.

Sometimes, though... sometimes Noctis thought, or maybe hoped...

He shook his head quickly, shaking that thought off as the pair of them walked back to Prompto's house. There was no need to make things weird between them. As it stood, Prompto was the person he went to when he needed to be himself for a while and not live by the stupid Insomnian rules. That was more than enough.

"I was thinking we could check the ruin by my house. You know, the one that's not underground? With the big buildings and the cliff that overlooks the lake? Maybe we can camp out there instead of at Cor's place, so Cor doesn't make it weird by not talking to you again." Prompto spoke with a half-hearted laugh, because he knew how much Cor's refusal to talk to Noctis was a bummer. "Not that we _have_ to go, it's just that Cor's been super moody this week and he probably would be even grumpier than usual if I tried to let you stay overnight. He says 'it's bad enough I'm jeopardizing myself, but do I have to jeopardize him too' or whatever, and I don't... you know..." he trailed off.

Dealing with it all night would probably be an even _bigger_ bummer, Prompto was right. Noctis smoothed a hand through his hair and nodded. "Alright. Maybe we'll find another one of those statues. Or another cup or a bowl or something."

Prompto nodded excitedly. "First, I wanna drop some of this bear meat off to Cor, and get some clothes and some cloth to make a tent out of. Then we can go, okay?" He stood up and picked his pack up.

As Noctis picked his own pack up, he said, "someday, I really do wanna spend the night at your place, though. Part of me kinda hopes that my being there overnight will make Cor see that I'm not bad or dangerous, and that maybe bending the rules a little bit will be okay. I mean, it's been eight years and I've never turned on you and told my dad, right? So, that's gotta count for something."

The biggest risk came when Loqi was in town. When Loqi visited, he would always try to follow Noctis out of town when he came to meet Prompto. Fortunately, Noctis knew how to get around that risk. He just had to get a little bit creative. Sometimes, he'd cut through Ignis' house, or sometimes he'd cut through Gladio's house. To Loqi, it probably always looked like he was just visiting with his friends. Eight years, and the idiot was none the wiser.

"Yeah. I'll talk to him again after this time, too. Last time, it almost seemed like he was coming around, before he decided that 'no, it's wrong and you're gonna get yourself both in trouble' or whatever he always says." Prompto snorted a laugh. "Like anyone even really cares what we do, right?"

Noctis nodded as they started walking toward Prompto's place.

Prompto shrugged. "And even if he doesn't... having you hang around overnight? He'll have to crack. The house is small, and it's not like he can just push you out of the way."

Those types of conversations were pretty par for the course when it came to the beginnings of Noctis and Prompto's get-togethers. No matter how easy it was for them when they were finally alone, they always had to go through the type of weirdness Noctis could only assume went along with an outcast and non-outcast friendship. Someday, Noctis swore, it wouldn't be this way. Even if he had to pack all his things and run away for it to happen, someday they wouldn't have to hide or be nervous about their friendship. Prompto didn't deserve it. Maybe Noctis did, for silently abiding by the rules for so long, but Prompto definitely didn't.

As they walked back to Prompto's house, they talked about other things. Prompto told Noctis about some of the things he'd found on his focus. Apparently, he'd found a few new 'holo-shows' (something stored on his focus, which looked like ghost people talking and putting on a show) for them to watch. He'd also found music that was unlike anything he'd ever heard before, and some Ancient Ones books that he was getting a little bit closer to translating. Over the past eight years, Prompto had taken great efforts to learn the Ancient Ones language. Every time he learned something new, he shared it with Noctis.

Noctis knew enough to know that the artifact Prompto had given them when they'd first met was called a pencil, and that it _was_ used for writing. Prompto had figured out the name of the metal object to be a focus, and each time they found something new, Prompto would search endlessly to figure out what it was.

So far, Noctis' favorite ones were all the things the Ancient Ones used to make fishing easier. They had things called lures and tackle, and after finding records on some, Prompto had made some for Noctis. Sure, some Ancient Ones things were weird, but Noctis couldn't deny that their fishing methods worked. Ever since Prompto made him a set of lures and tackle, Noctis' success rate when fishing was so much higher. It was a little bit exciting, thinking that he had something to himself; something no one else had. It was just one more thing he had to thank Prompto for.

As Prompto tried to describe the music he heard, Noctis' smile went a little bit shier as he watched the excitement on his friend's face. Every time Prompto got excited like this, Noctis realized exactly how much further than friendship his feelings went. It was dumb. Prompto had never given him any real indication that _his_ feelings went further than friendship, but for the past few years, Noctis couldn't stop his own.

"And there's this part!" Prompto exclaimed, turning around to walk backward in front of Noctis. "Where the stringy thing... I think the Ancient Ones called it a _guitar_ or something... goes _crazy_ and almost sounds like a wail. It's _so cool_ Noct! I can't wait for you to listen."

Just the thought that it had Prompto so psyched made Noctis all the more psyched to hear it. "It's gotta be better than the chanting songs they sing back at home," Noctis answered. Not that it would take much. That music all put him to sleep.

Prompto nodded. "I was thinkin' about trying to _make_ a guitar thing, too. Apparently, all the Ancient Ones used was wood and string and a little bit of metal. If I can find a good blueprint of how they make it on my focus, I'm gonna try and make one. Maybe I can learn to play music on it too. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Noctis nodded excitedly.

"And I'll make you one, too! And we can play together and make everyone else jealous of how we have these awesome music making things and all they have are chants and boring stuff!"

They passed the rock they'd drawn on, and Noctis' eyes caught sight of the drawings they'd done when they were kids. Prompto's was of a pair of chocobos running through a field. Noctis' was of a cat, fishing in a river. He smiled as he turned to look back at Prompto, who was still chattering excitedly about the things he'd seen on his focus.

"The Ancient Ones called it a _reality TV show_ but it didn't look that real to me," Prompto admitted. "Everything the people on the show did looked fake and dumb, but I couldn't stop watching it. There was this lady named Lisa who fell in love with this guy named Brad, and she kept betraying all the other people on the show to get the contest prize or something. Even Brad once! Like, why would you betray the person you're supposed to be in love with, Noct? It doesn't make sense to me!"

It didn't make any sense to Noctis either, and he just chuckled and shrugged in response. "I dunno," he answered. He couldn't imagine betraying Prompto for _anything_. Not that Noctis was in _love_ with Prompto... he just had a little crush, that was all.

Prompto scoffed. "And Lisa didn't even end up _winning_ the prize! Brad did, and he didn't share anything with her! I can't wait to show you," he rolled his eyes.

Honestly, after Prompto described it to him, Noctis wasn't even sure he _needed_ to watch it, since Prompto had described it to him so clearly. Still, it made Prompto happy, so he would watch it. They'd watched a ton of Ancient Ones things together, and even though they didn't understand half of what the Ancient Ones were saying, it was still fun. Noctis liked a lot of the music he'd heard so far, and their 'TV shows' or 'movies,' whatever those words meant, were pretty fun to watch, too.

It was also pretty cool, how much closer Prompto's focus brought them to understanding the Ancient Ones. Every new thing they found opened up a dozen more doors to information they couldn't possibly have imagined. It seemed like too much for them to ever discover in their lifetime, but that was the best part. There was always something new to do, something fun to find. Noctis looked forward to all of it, especially the thought of discovering it all with Prompto. Whatever they did... as long as they stuck together through all of it, Noctis didn't care. Noctis was so much happier out here, with Prompto, than he could ever hope to be in Insomnia.

He'd always thought that he was designed to be an outcast.

As they approached Prompto's house, Noctis spotted Cor in the yard. Prompto's back was still turned and he was still chattering away, but Noctis saw Cor freeze, then frown, then turn and walk into the house. Noctis tried to keep his face smiling, but it faded, and Prompto noticed.

"You alright?" Prompto asked, his head tilted.

Noctis nodded. "Just... Cor saw me and went inside. I guess I'll wait outside while you bring Cor the meat and get the stuff for camping?" he suggested.

With a frown, Prompto nodded. "Probably for the best." Just as quickly as the frown showed up, it disappeared and Prompto replaced it with a half-hearted smile. "But I'll be _right_ back, and then we can go camping and stuff, kay?" He squeezed Noctis' shoulder, then dropped his pack and rooted through it for the bear meat. Casting Noctis a last smile, he rushed toward the house.

Their friendship wasn't simple. It had never been simple and it would probably never _be_ simple. The world they lived in seemed determined to keep them from being friends. Noctis didn't care. Whatever it took, even if it meant casting aside his name and his ties to Insomnia, Noctis would stick beside Prompto. He didn't deserve to be alone because of some stupid rule saying that Insomnians and outcasts couldn't be friends. He'd always be there for Prompto. As long as Noctis drew breath, he and Prompto would be best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

If the look on Cor's face when Prompto walked through the door was any indication, he wasn't happy. Prompto didn't even have to try to figure out why. Every time Prompto came home with Noctis, Cor always had the same argument. Having heard it once a week for eight years, it was to the point that Prompto could quote it front to back. Still, just this once, Prompto allowed himself to hope that _maybe_ Cor would let it rest. He knew it was probably naive and optimistic, and would probably never happen, but he decided _not_ to draw attention to Noctis' presence outside. Maybe they could have a civil conversation before Prompto left to go camping that night.

"Hey, Cor. I brought you some bear meat for dinner. And I didn't forget the heart and liver this time, either!" For some reason, Cor was always partial to those parts, even though Prompto couldn't stand the taste.

At first, all Cor did was grunt a disapproving sound in return. Prompto thought maybe there was a 'thank you' there somewhere in the low grumbles of disapproval, but he couldn't tell for sure. Prompto watched him for a couple more seconds, before turning into his room and gathering the strange shiny cloth he and Noctis found in a ruin years ago. It repelled rain, and they used it to make a tent every time they camped, just in case it rained overnight. He gathered his blankets and pillows, as well as the strange object he'd assembled from scrap Noctis had found him at another ruin.

The object was something he'd seen in one of the holo-shows on his focus, and it had taken Noctis two years to find all the pieces he needed. After that, it had taken Prompto four _more_ years to put it together and _actually_ make it work. It could capture a moment in time on a piece of glossy paper, kind of like an instant drawing. Prompto liked to use it to chronicle his adventures with Noctis. The Ancient Ones had called it a 'camera.' He'd created a space in a cave as a space to develop the images; a space that the Ancient Ones called a 'dark room.' It was close enough for him to get there easily, but far enough away that Cor hadn't found it yet.

Prompto tucked the camera away in his pack, then headed back to the living room.

Cor still stood in the same place, the same grumpy look on his face as he cut up the bear meat Prompto had just given him. As Prompto shouldered his pack, Cor cast him a sidelong glance and made a gesture with his hand toward the table, where he'd portioned out two pieces of bear steak and some greens. Just like always, even though he disapproved thoroughly of Prompto and Noctis "throwing the rules aside" like they did, he always made sure Noctis had food. Sometimes, it made Prompto wonder if he _really_ disapproved as much as he said he did.

Still, the silent treatment was a little bit weird. For a minute, Prompto considered just saying goodbye and leaving before Cor had a chance to say anything, but... he couldn't just leave things like that. Not with Cor. He didn't plan to back out of things with Noctis, but he also didn't want Cor mad at him, either.

"So... I'm... well, Noct and I are going to camp by the ruins by the river. Don't worry, we won't get too close." A lie. A bold-faced lie, and somewhere deep down, Prompto knew Cor knew it.

With a puff of exasperated breath, Cor shook his head and dropped chunks of bear meat into his stew pot. "I suppose there's nothing I can say to stop you, right? Even reminding you for the hundredth time that both of you could be jailed or killed for keeping company with one another?"

Prompto shrugged. "We know the risks," he reminded Cor, also for the hundredth time.

"And you're willing to put him at risk as well?" Cor asked.

That was the only thing that had ever really given Prompto pause. Sometimes—often—he wondered why Noctis was so willing to put everything at risk just to spend a few hours a week with Prompto. All it would take was one mistake, and everything Noctis had in Insomnia could be gone. Every time Prompto asked, Noctis insisted that it was fine. He always said he was happier outside of Insomnia.

 _"I feel more at home out here than I ever did in the village, Prom,"_ Noctis told him once. _"I can be myself out here, y'know? Free."_

As Prompto remembered that, he breathed in a combination of a laugh and a sigh and glanced out the window at Noctis, who was looking over the checklist they'd made of things they'd found in ruins. He was smiling. He looked really, honestly happy, and Prompto turned back toward Cor with a confident smile on his face. "I know you're just worried about me, Cor. Maybe even worried about him, too," he added as an afterthought, to which Cor just grunted and went back to stirring vegetables into his stew. "But Noct is happy, and I'm happy when Noct and I are together. I-isn't that important, too?"

Cor didn't say anything right away. He simply stared at the pot and stirred some salt into it. After what felt like a solid minute of silence, but was really only a few seconds, Cor finally looked up at Prompto. He let the spoon rest in the pot, walked across the room, and placed a hand on either of Prompto's shoulders. "I know Noctis is a good person, Prompto. I know you two are happy when you're together." His expression cracked, the tiniest smile breaking through the scowl.

"Yeah! So-"

Before Prompto could continue, Cor silenced him with a look and continued, the smile turning back to a level but concerned expression. "Please, just promise me you'll be careful. Noctis is a good kid, his dad is very kind as well... but the rest of Insomnia isn't so kind. I won't ask you to stay away from Noctis this time, okay? Just... be careful. That's all. For both your sake and for his," he explained.

A hundred more questions sprang to Prompto's mind, but the look on Cor's face told him there was no chance he'd get any answers. A lot of Cor's past stayed locked in his mind. Prompto used to ask, but Cor never really told him anything. All Prompto knew about Cor, other than what he'd learned while they lived together, was that he used to live in Insomnia. He was cast out around the time Prompto was born, but Cor had never told him why. Cor always said it "didn't matter anymore, because he wasn't an Insomnian Citizen," and that he cast that life aside with the citizenship.

"We're always careful," Prompto promised. "Noct always makes sure he isn't followed, and no one ever sees us. If someone does, we have a cover story and I _promise_ we always make sure we aren't followed. My focus helps too."

Cor looked at the focus hanging from Prompto's ear and heaved a sigh. "Don't even get me started on that thing," he mumbled as he turned to meet Prompto's eye again. "I still don't approve. You're breaking rules that have been in place since before I was born. I just know I can't stop you."

Prompto shook his head. "Nope," he agreed. After a pause, he half-smiled and asked, "guess I'm probably crazy to ask this, but is there any chance I could get you to talk to Noct? He doesn't mind, and he'd never tell anyone, or any-"

The look on Cor's face was more of a no than any verbal answer could possibly be. He leveled Prompto with a glare, then glanced out the window at Noctis briefly. "No," he finally answered. With a sigh, Cor ruffled Prompto's hair and nodded toward the door. "When do you think you'll be back tomorrow?"

That was the funny thing about these trips: Prompto and Noctis never thought that far ahead. They tried to make plans, but sometimes they got carried away when they were in the ruins or sometimes they got carried away while they were just talking. Somehow, Prompto had a feeling Cor wouldn't be satisfied with that reasoning, however. So, after thinking about it and then turning to glance over his shoulder at Noctis out the window, he turned to look back at Cor and shrugged.

"Before the sun goes down?" he finally answered.

Cor's lips were a thin straight line, a sure sign that he approved even less now. He still didn't say anything, though. Instead, he let go of Prompto's shoulders before walking back over to his stew pot. "So, I'm not making dinner for three tomorrow, then?" he asked.

Just as quickly as the mood seemed to have lifted, it crashed back down again. Prompto didn't draw any attention to it, he simply shook his head and chewed on his lip nervously. "Noct'll probably catch some fish in the river, or maybe we'll head toward the ocean and fish there. Maybe I'll bring some fish back and we can have that day after tomorrow, huh?" He was trying to lighten the mood back up again.

As expected, it didn't work. Cor simply nodded, then tilted his head toward the door. "You guys ought to get going," he suggested. "If you want to be set up before sunset."

"Okay," Prompto answered. "I'll talk to you tomorrow night, Cor."

Cor hummed in response, and without another word or a goodbye, walked into their storage room. Prompto heaved a sigh, gathered the steaks, adjusted his pack on his shoulder, and left the house. He was sure Cor would have a lot more to say tomorrow, but that was okay. He would be ready for it by then. Once Prompto got outside, Noctis raised his head and looked him over in concern. That was when Prompto realized he must have been carrying the conversation in his expression or his posture. He usually did, but even if he didn't, Noctis always seemed to know. Just like with Cor, it seemed like Prompto couldn't keep any secrets from Noctis.

"I'm fine," Prompto lied. "Let's get going, so we don't have to set up camp in the dark."

Noctis nodded, quietly standing up and shouldering his pack again. For a few seconds, there was silence. It looked like Noctis was contemplating something, and it didn't take a genius to realize he was probably trying to figure out what happened with Prompto and Cor. His brows were knit together in the way they always were when he was trying to figure something out, and he was staring at the dirt under his feet. Noctis always internalized stuff like that. When something was bugging him, rather than asking about it, he would think about it and let it bug him until it ruined his whole mood for the camping trip.

As they walked, Prompto knocked their shoulders together and flashed Noctis a smile. "Hey. It's nothing to worry about, okay? It's just the same old stuff Cor always says. Actually, he wasn't even _bad_ about it this time! I think he's coming around to us doing this, y'know? He doesn't really _like_ it yet, but at least he didn't get mad like he always does!"

That brought a half-smile to Noctis' face, but Prompto wasn't done yet. "Besides, you won't be frowning when we get to Cavaugh. The river and the ocean are _right_ in walking distance of the campsite I picked. I'm pretty sure you'll fish enough to feed a country for a week," he grinned.

Noctis smiled a full smile then, and nodded. "I brought you a pole this time, if you want me to teach you to fish."

"I know how to fish!" Prompto pouted playfully, only protesting to make sure he brought the smile back to Noctis' face, and that it was an honest one.

With a smirk, Noctis countered, "have you ever caught more than two fish in a single sitting?"

Huffing dramatically and pretending to roll his eyes, Prompto groaned. "No, Noct." Despite his 'complaints,' he still had the ghost of a grin on his face.

"Then you don't really know how to fish," Noctis continued.

As they walked, they talked about dozens of things. Noctis told Prompto a story about Ignis and a desperate attempt to convince Noctis to eat vegetables, which was doomed to fail from the very start. He mentioned, Loqi and how he was due in town that night, and how Noctis would miss the visit because he was out with Prompto. Then, the conversation devolved into all the things they'd find at the ruin. They always had crazy ideas of what they could possibly find, and both of them knew they were completely unrealistic. Most of the things they found could never have survived the time between the Ancient Ones and now, but that never stopped them from fantasizing.

"Maybe we'll find one of those... what were they called? Pianos? Wouldn't that be amazing?" Noctis asked as they threw their bags down and got to work putting the camp together. "Then I could play along with your guitar, whenever you make it!"

While Noctis worked on putting the fire pit together, Prompto pulled the glossy cloth from his pack and gathered sticks to make their tent. "Or even a working music player thingy so that we don't _need_ the piano or the guitar anymore! I mean, we'd still need 'em but... you know what I mean!" Prompto replied excitedly.

Noctis was quiet, and Prompto was a little bit surprised that he didn't have _some_ thing to say about the prospect of finding the thing the Ancient Ones called an iPod or an MP3 player. When Prompto caught sight of him, though, he understood why completely. Noctis stood on the edge of the high cliff, overlooking the crumbling walls of what Prompto was almost positive was an Ancient Ones city. Old walls made of blocks of stone stretched high even as they crumbled to the ground. Most of them were overgrown with moss and ivy, and some of them had tree branches climbing through open spots, which Prompto _assumed_ were windows, but it was still an amazing sight.

Beyond that, though, Prompto could see the ocean stretching for miles and miles. The sun was just barely beginning to fall below the horizon, casting twinkling lights onto the ocean's waves. Bright pink and orange stretched above them as far as they could see, and reflected onto the water, providing a perfect backdrop to the start of their camping trip.

"Sometimes I wish I never had to leave places like this," Noctis admitted candidly. "It never looks the same in Insomnia."

Prompto turned to look at him, watching the expression on his face as it was trained on the horizon. He looked a little bit sad, and sort of far away even though he was standing right beside Prompto. There was something else, though; something beyond the sadness on his face. He looked amazing. His eyes looked dark in the current lighting, but his skin looked perfect. He was shadowed, but he was gorgeous. Something about the warm tones in the sky brought out the contrasting paleness of Noctis' skin, and Prompto suddenly felt a little bit inferior standing beside him.

Quickly shaking the weirdness off, Prompto responded to Noctis' musing. "At least you always have someone to watch it with in Insomnia, though," he pointed out.

With a shrug, Noctis glanced down at the ruin again. "Maybe. It doesn't feel the same there either, though. Like, yeah, I could get Ignis or Gladio or Iris, or even my dad, and say 'hey come watch the sunset with me,' and they totally would. And I should be grateful for that. I know I should. I _am_ , really. But I want... I _want_..." He paused, trailed off, and laughed to himself. "Man, why am I so determined to ruin things today, huh? We came out here to have fun and explore the ruins, not go into how spoiled I am."

Prompto watched him as he trained his face back into a smile, then turned around and went back to putting the fire put together. Blinking a couple times, Prompto smoothed a hand through his hair. Noctis didn't seem spoiled to him. Yeah, he had a lot that Prompto didn't have, but in all the time they'd spent together, Prompto realized that maybe _he_ had some stuff that _Noctis_ didn't have, too. Sure, they were both shackled by the same stupid rules that made them have to hide their friendship, but beyond that, Prompto never really had to _ask_ permission to go ruin diving, or fear someone catching him. Cor would be upset, but he would never have to worry about actual punishment.

If he had to worry about that, it would have happened dozens of times over by then. Prompto was almost positive Cor had seen his whole collection more than once.

"You're not spoiled," Prompto commented as he passed by Noctis and went back to putting the tent together. "You just want what you want."

Noctis chuckled and shrugged. "I guess. Loqi says I'm spoiled. Says I should just be happy with what I've got and I should just shut up," he laughed emptily as he piled sticks on the fire pit and gathered his flint and steel from his pack.

All Prompto could do was chuckle. "When, in all the time you've known him, as Loqi ever been right about _anything_ , Noct?" he asked, grinning wryly as he started tying the sticks together.

A wave of satisfaction washed over Prompto when Noctis finally laughed a _real_ laugh. He mumbled, "I mean, you're not wrong there. I'm just worried that like... when you think about it? I'm lucky. Y'know? I have my dad, and I live in Insomnia. I know basically everything there is to know about where I came from. I don't want you to think I-"

Oh. That was what this was about. Prompto chuckled to himself, shrugged a shoulder, and turned to look at Noctis. "I won't lie and say it doesn't bug me sometimes, that I don't know who my parents are, or why I was cast out, or anything like that," he admitted. "It bugs me a lot, actually. But... when it starts bugging me? I remember that it's not all bad. Like, no. I don't have a mom, or a dad, or anything like that. Not as far as I know, anyway. But you know what I do have?"

Noctis didn't answer, just looked up at him for a second.

"Cor. And you. And a focus. And I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I don't think any life is perfect, y'know, Noct? Everyone has things they like about their lives, and things they wish they could change. I don't think you're spoiled for not being totally happy with the way things are."

After a brief silence, Noctis just laughed a single breath, then went back to trying to lighting the fire. "I guess you're right," he agreed. "No, life's not perfect. But no one's life is perfect. All I _do_ know is that my world would be a lot _more_ miserable if... y'know... I'd never met you."

Prompto could feel his cheeks heating up as he turned to look away from Noctis and tried to focus on putting the tent up. It was dumb. Most of the time, he could ignore his stupid, tiny, dumb crush on Noctis. Lately, though, it was getting more and more difficult. Every time they got together, there was a moment or two when he felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Sometimes it happened when the light hit Noctis' face just right. Other times it happened when they were talking and Noctis said something that he couldn't ignore. Whatever the case was, it was happening every single time they got together.

If Prompto wasn't so attached to his friend, it would've been enough for him to try and put distance between them. As it stood, he couldn't imagine ever doing that. He cared too much about Noctis to ever stop hanging out with him. If only there was another way...

Behind him, he could hear the flint and steel clicking together, then the telltale signs of a fire starting. He finished putting the tent together, trying to calm his stupid heart and stupid stomach. Only when he was sure that the red was completely gone from his cheeks did he allow himself to turn around and face Noctis again. They exchanged nervous smiles, and Prompto willed the weird thoughts away. Noctis could never know how he felt. There was no way he'd ever feel the same way about an outcast like Prompto. He just had to get over it.

"So. Bear steaks?" Prompto suggested, opening his pack and pulling the bear meat out.

Noctis nodded eagerly. "Yes, please! That walk worked up a major appetite!"

As conversation picked back up, and the pair of them eased back into normalcy, Prompto let the stupid emotional thoughts slip from his mind. While they cooked, the pair went back to chatting about what they would _totally_ find in the ruin, whether it made sense or not. Even if they always stayed friends, and could only see each other one night a week, Prompto didn't care as long as Noctis stuck around. With Noctis around, Prompto could take whatever the world threw his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

The visit had been fun so far, as it always was. Their ruins scores this time were much the same as all their others. They'd found rotted wood and decomposing pieces of what the Ancient Ones called 'plastic,' as well as a whole bunch of random pieces of scrap. Scrap duty fell to Noctis. He had to take it back to Insomnia, go to his scrap guy, sell it, and bring half the profits back to Prompto. They never had any issue sharing profits whatsoever. Noctis didn't really _need_ extra money, so sometimes (often) he'd exaggerate exactly how much half was so that Prompto could have more than Noctis got. There were traders in Lucis who traded with Prompto and gave him better pieces for his bow and Noctis' sword.

Noctis was confident that, with the scrap haul they'd gotten this week, they'd have more than enough to afford the upgrade Prompto had been saving up for since his thirteenth birthday.

As for fishing? Another rousing success. Prompto didn't exactly pick up the finer points of fishing right away, but Noctis was good enough at it to catch fish for their lunch and some for Prompto to bring back home for Cor, too. They'd just feasted on two massive salmon, and the third and fourth were cooking for Cor at the moment.

They didn't have much time left before they had to leave, so for the moment, they sat atop the cliff and watched the chocobo machines below. When Noctis visited Prompto, the second day was always the hardest. They both knew the end of the visit was coming soon, and they'd have to spend the whole week waiting to see each other again. It was one of those things they thought would get easier with time, but over eight years it still felt miserable and lonely; like they were saying goodbye for good. For all they knew, it was.

For all they knew, any time they saw each other could have been the time Cor decided to put his foot down and refuse to let Prompto see Noctis again. Or maybe it was the time other people found out where Noctis was going and pressured his dad to actually punish him for it. Noctis knew it wouldn't stop him, of course. If it came down to it, if someone tried to force him to stop coming to see Prompto... he'd run away. He'd just pack his things and leave Insomnia without looking back. Just the thought of _maybe_ doing it someday had him sighing happily as he reached into the basket of berries he was sharing with Prompto.

Running away, leaving Insomnia and living the life he felt he was supposed to live. Being free to be around Prompto and not having to worry about dumb rules. Being allowed to go into ruins and not worry about people seeing him. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to throw everything out the window and just do it.

"You know what I wonder sometimes?" Prompto asked, reaching his hand into the basket of berries and successfully pulling Noctis out of his thought process.

Noctis turned to look at Prompto, and a smile immediately tugged his lips back upward. As his friend used the corner of his sleeve to wipe a trickle of berry juice from the corner of his mouth, the midday sun hit his face and made his freckles about four times more noticeable. Noctis watched as Prompto looked out over the edge of the cliff at a field full of chocobos below them. The way Prompto watched the machines as they went about their business was sort of entrancing to watch in turn. Noctis knew how much Prompto loved chocobos, and how much he desperately wanted to get close enough to touch one.

It was a safe bet, whatever Prompto wondered, it had to do with chocobos. With that in mind, Noctis grinned and asked, "what?"

"Where the machines even came from," Prompto answered as he sipped at his water bottle. "Like, they've always been there and not even Cor knows where they came from, you know? They can't have just... appeared. 'Cause machines don't have babies like normal animals do and it's not like they just showed up outta nowhere. Cor told me someone told him they've just... always been there."

Noctis turned to look out at the chocobos in the field as they warked at each other and pecked at the grass. There were stories about the machines; things Noctis had heard people talking about in Insomnia. His dad had told him the story he'd been told, too. With a shrug, he wiped a little bit of berry juice on his pants and sat up. Placing his elbows on his knees, he took a couple seconds to remember the story as his dad told it to him.

Turning to Prompto, Noctis started. "I think the Ancient Ones made them. I mean, that's what my dad told me when I was a kid. They've 'always been there' to us because, you know, our culture has never known a time without them. But my dad says that the Ancient Ones didn't always have them. That some guy built them for a terrible purpose, though he doesn't know what that purpose is, and that's why we're supposed to stay away from them." Smoothing his fingers through his hair and pushing his bangs back from his face—a pointless motion, since the hair just fell back into place again—Noctis shrugged.

"Huh," Prompto muttered, crossing his legs at the knee and activating his focus. As he scanned through things Noctis couldn't see, he shrugged. "You think that's true?"

Seconds later, Prompto tugged his focus from his ear and set it down between them. Noctis smiled when he realized it was playing one of the songs Prompto had found a couple years back and shared with Noctis. It was uptempo and upbeat, and it immediately brought Noctis' already-high mood even higher. Against his volition, as he pondered the answer to Prompto's question, Noctis found his toe tapping as he glanced down at the focus between them. Even if he didn't have his own focus, it was okay. Prompto was always willing to share his, sometimes without Noctis even asking for it.

For the most part, Noctis didn't really have opinions on the machines. His only opinions on the Ancient Ones came from the stuff he found with Prompto. They had a lot of stuff that made their lives easier. Focuses and automobiles and ways to quickly heat up food or make it cold. They were really technologically advanced, so it wouldn't surprise Noctis in the slightest if the machines came from them. It would definitely make a lot more sense than some deity randomly deciding to drop them down one day.

So, did he believe the stories? "To a degree, I guess," Noctis answered. "I don't think there's any way for us to really know for sure or anything, but I don't think they came from nowhere, and I don't think they developed themselves in the time between the Ancient Ones and our society, so... yeah I guess I do believe that the Ancient Ones built them. Don't know if they were built for something bad, though. I mean... they never really seek out fights. They only attack us when we attack them."

Prompto nodded. "Yeah. Some of 'em do. Like the dualhorn get real protective of their domain, and the cactuars'll shoot their spines at you if you get too close... but that's all territorial stuff. Even flesh-and-blood animals will do that." He smiled as one chocobo chased another in a circle, almost like they were playing.

"I wonder if there's other kinds of machines in other parts of the world," Noctis pondered aloud. "Around here, you mostly see saberteeth and dualhorn and cactuar and chocobos. The Ancient Ones made so much stuff, I can only imagine they made way more machines in different areas."

With a wistful sigh, Prompto raked his teeth over his lip, then turned to look at Noctis. "Gotta admit, that's not helping me want to see the world less," he admitted, shrugging his head sideways.

Prompto talked about that a lot. Noctis laughed softly and sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "You've been sayin' that for a long time." Since they were kids. Since they'd first met. Prompto talked about seeing the world, traveling. There was truly nothing keeping _Prompto_ in Lucis, so... "why haven't you, y'know, done it?"

"I dunno," Prompto answered quietly, running his fingers through his hair and shrugging. He paused for a second, chewing on his lip and glancing at Noctis, then back down over the edge of the cliff at the chocobos. "Cor's part of the reason. He wouldn't come with me, and I don't think it'd be right to just... y'know, leave him behind. Especially after all the stuff he's done for me."

Cor was part of the reason. That made sense. It only explained part of it, though. If Cor was part of the reason he hadn't packed up and run off yet, what was the rest of it? Noctis glanced down at the chocobos and listened as the song changed from uptempo to mid-tempo. As much as he wanted to ask, as much as he _wanted_ to know what was keeping Prompto in Lucis when he wanted to travel the world and learn its secrets, he figured that Prompto deserved some secrets of his own. Besides, if whatever this reason was, was keeping Prompto nearby? Well, Noctis was glad for it.

Shrugging, Noctis said, "well... maybe when I turn eighteen and I live on my own... we can go together. Y'know? See the world and see _other_ ruins that aren't in Lucis." He turned to Prompto with a smile.

"Yeah!" Prompto answered immediately, his whole face lighting up brighter than the sun. "We've already traveled around Lucis a lot. I bet we could take on the world together!"

With a smile that he wished was even _half_ as bright as Prompto's, Noctis nodded. "Everywhere but Niflheim, anyway. If that place makes people like Loqi and Iedolas? I want nothing to do with it." He smirked and gently bumped his shoulder against Prompto's.

Prompto laughed. "Okay so, we travel all the world except Niflheim, unless there's a tip on a really good ruin score in Niflheim, or something we can't miss. Then we break the no Niflheim rule," he insisted, pointing his finger at Noctis like it wasn't even a matter up for debate. Seconds later, the seriousness faded from his face and they just devolved back into fits of laughter.

The next few hours was spent talking and laughing, making plans that would probably never come to be. Noctis told him stories of things he'd read about in the library, of sights they could see that _weren't_ Ancient Ones ruins. Lakes and waterfalls and rock formations that would blow them both away. Fields of flowers and mountains so high they couldn't see the top from the ground. They were simply stories, things Noctis had read about and heard about in passing from _real_ adventurers who stopped for a break in Insomnia. Still, the tales were enough to stoke the fires of desire to travel, even as their camping trip wound down and they started packing up.

"A real lake, with massive machines in it? What'd you say they were called again?" Prompto asked as he tucked the tent cloth into his pack.

Noctis tried to remember the exact word he'd heard from the adventurer. "I think she called it a catoblepas. She said it was bigger than a house! And she was telling her friend about how she was _so_ scared she would get stepped on, but she had to walk under it to get the gems she needed," he told Prompto, sealing his pack and sitting back down on a rock.

Humming to himself, Prompto stared down at his hands as he wrapped Cor's salmon in cloth. "A catoblepas. Bigger than a house," he mumbled wistfully.

"Yeah!" Noctis answered. "I can only imagine what kind of fish I could catch in a lake like that, too."

Prompto laughed. "We're talking about a machine the size of a house that can walk around in a lake, one that a woman was worried would step on her, and here's Noct, talking about what kind of fish he might be able to catch," he teased, but his smile was so real and honest that it was impossible to get upset.

Nodding vehemently, Noctis shrugged. "Hey! I'm tired of just... salmon, trout, maybe tuna if I can get a good ocean fishing day. There's a wide world of fish out there ready to be caught and ate!"

"And I'm ready to eat 'em," Prompto replied as he shouldered his pack.

They both laughed, and Prompto stepped toward the cliff's edge to glance out at the ruins and the chocobos below them again. "Fish to catch, machines to see, people to meet. Maybe even people who aren't afraid to talk to me," he mumbled to himself.

It was true. Out in the world, beyond Insomnia's rules, Prompto could talk to whoever he wanted. He could make more friends. Better friends than Noctis, who let stupid rules keep him from visiting more often. Noctis stepped up beside him and followed his gaze down. "It'll be great," he agreed.

"Yeah. But for now, I think I'm okay with the way things are. Long as we still have our weekly hangouts."

Noctis nodded. "Nothing in the world's gonna keep me away, Prom."

For a moment, everything was quiet. Neither of them said a word. The only sounds Noctis could hear at all were the sound of the breeze rustling the trees and the birds fluttering away overhead. Noctis glanced at Prompto, to find that Prompto was already looking at him. There was a weird look on Prompto's face, one that Noctis couldn't remember ever seeing before. He scanned Noctis' face closely, before finally meeting his eyes again and smiling lopsidedly. Noctis tried to reciprocate the lopsided smile with one of his own, but even without knowing for sure, he was almost positive that he just looked like an idiot.

Something was in the air. That must have been why Noctis' heart felt like it was pounding about three times faster in his chest... not because of the way Prompto was looking at him. Although, it was definitely different from any of the looks Noctis remembered them sharing before.

Maybe if Noctis was a little bit braver, he'd just do what he was thinking and lean forward to kiss Prompto. He wanted to. He _really_ wanted to. _Especially_ after Prompto flicked his eyes downward to glance briefly at Noctis' lips. Was there even the slightest chance that _he_ wanted to kiss _Noctis_ , too? No. No way. That was stupid. That was impossible, actually. If Prompto wanted to kiss Noctis, he'd have done it already. He was never scared of things. He was smart and brave and cool and always just did stuff when he wanted to, so there was no way that he wouldn't have-

A loud chorus of chocobo warks from below snapped Noctis' attention away from Prompto immediately. Both boys turned to follow the noise, only to see the whole group of chocobos taking off in a run toward the horizon. There was nothing else there. No other animals, no other machines, nothing. Noctis arched an eyebrow and watched as the first chocobo disappeared into the distance.

"Wonder what scared 'em..." Noctis commented, though in his head he was lamenting the missed chance. If he'd just been a little braver...

Prompto shrugged, and a sideways glance told Noctis that he was staring down at the ground in front of him, almost like he was disappointed. "Dunno," he finally mumbled, his voice a little downtrodden. "It's almost like they were just hanging out down there so we could watch them all night and all day."

Chuckling, Noctis nodded his head. "Maybe they've moved on to where we'll camp next week, or something. A caravan of chocobos that we're following without even realizing it."

They both laughed softly, before quietly turning away from the campsite and starting the walk back to the ruins where they first met. It was a mid-point between Prompto's house and Insomnia, and it was a little further away from here than Prompto's house was. They ended up taking the route because it gave them just a few more minutes together.

"Maybe if we end up following them, one day they'll trust me enough to let me ride 'em," Prompto joked, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

As they walked the familiar woods to get back to the ruin, they fell back into easy conversation about their plans for their worldwide adventure. They talked about places they'd climb, trails they'd hike, lakes and rivers they'd swim... all the things they'd see that they could never see here. Climbing mountains meant that Noctis would have to get better at climbing. He would just have to practice somewhere safe, and if anyone asked him why, he would just tell them it was for when he went 'away on his overnight camping trips.'

Of all the things they talked about, Prompto seemed the most excited about all the machines they'd see. Noctis understood the fascination. The machines were cool and mysterious. If they could get close enough to examine one without having to fight it, Noctis was pretty sure Prompto's life would be made. If there was some way Noctis could ever make Prompto's dream come true, he'd do it in a heartbeat. For now, all he could do was share in talking about the fantasy. Maybe beyond the border, there was a machine willing to cooperate with humans. Someday, they'd be able to see it. Someday, they'd get out of here. Someday, they'd never have to say goodbye to each other again...

… but not yet. As they approached the ruins, conversation died down in sad anticipation for the impending goodbye. Noctis slowed his step as much as he possibly could without making it obvious that he didn't want to go. Prompto seemed to follow his lead, and it wasn't long before it was almost like they weren't moving at all.

"I hate this part," Prompto admitted in a low mumble.

Noctis nodded. "Me too. I don't wanna go. I kinda just wanna say screw it. But I know my dad would come looking for me, and then we'd..." He trailed off, with an annoyed huff, and turned to look at Prompto.

"Then we'd be in huge trouble. I know," Prompto said sadly.

Another huff, and Noctis stepped in front of Prompto, meeting his eye with a serious look on his face. "When we leave here, we won't have to deal with it anymore. We can just be together... on our adventure, I mean... and no one can tell us it's wrong!" He hoped desperately that Prompto hadn't caught his slip.

It seemed safe when Prompto just nodded. "Might take some time, but that's okay. It'll be worth it."

Silence befell them again, a sad and regretful silence this time, just the same as every time they had to say goodbye. Hard as it was, they still did it. Maybe it took them a little longer than it would have taken other people, but after talking for almost another half hour, Noctis finally turned and started to walk away. Just like they always did, they turned around at the exact same time and gave each other one last wave, before _actually_ starting their walks home. This time, Noctis stopped after a couple steps, turned around, and watched Prompto walk away.

It still hadn't gotten any easier.

Once Prompto was actually out of his sight, Noctis reiterated his promise that someday... _someday_ , they'd never have to say goodbye again. Then, with his hands in his pockets, he finally turned and started the walk back to Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the _real_ start of the adventure! I can't wait to share it with you!

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lizibabbles) ;; [tumblr](http://lizibabbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
